the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Universal Pictures Home Entertainment/@comment-2600:1700:210:1970:9083:95F7:E6B9:A60C-20190729172135
ILLUMINATION PRESENTS Dr. Seuss’ The GRINCH™ INCLUDES 3 MINI MOVIES UNIVERSAL A COMCAST COMPANY THE FOLLOWING PREVIEW HAS BEEN APPROVED FOR APPROPRIATE AUDIENCES BY THE MOTION PICTURE ASSOCIATION OF AMERICA, INC.® www.filmratings.com www.mpaa.org ILLUMINATION we love our pets but how well... do we really know them? ILLUMINATION PRESENTS THE SECRET LIFE OF PETS 2 ©2018 UNIVERSAL STUDIOS & AMBLIN ENTERTAINMENT, INC. ALL RIGHTS RESERVED. ILLUMINATION ENTERTAINMENT UNIVERSAL© UNIVERSAL PICTURES HOME ENTERTAINMENT UNIVERSAL A COMCAST COMPANY STUDIOCANAL THE ULTIMATE AGENT THE PERFECT WEAPON THE DEADLIEST TOOL JOHNNY ENGLISH STRIKES AGAIN OWN IT BLU-RAY™ | DVD | DIGITAL REDEMPTION CODE SUBJECT TO EXPIRATION. VISIT NBCUCODES.COM FOR DETAILS. ©2018 UNIVERSAL STUDIOS. ALL RIGHTS RESERVED. PG PARENTAL GUIDANCE SUGGESTED Some Material May Not Be Suitable for Children SOME ACTION VIOLENCE, RUDE HUMOR, LANGUAGE AND BRIEF NUDITY.® WORKING TITLE STUDIOCANAL UNIVERSAL© UNIVERSAL PICTURES HOME ENTERTAINMENT THE FOLLOWING PREVIEW HAS BEEN APPROVED TO ACCOMPANY THIS FEATURE BY THE MOTION PICTURE ASSOCIATION OF AMERICA, INC.® www.filmratings.com www.mpaa.org STX films FEATURING ORIGINAL MUSIC PERFORMED BY KELLY CLARKSON NICK JONAS JANELLE MONÁE BLAKE SHELTON AND PITBULL UGLYDOLLS ™ & © 2018 UGLY INDUSTRIES HOLDINGS, LLC. ALL RIGHTS RESERVED. THIS FILM IS NOT YET RATED STX ENTERTAINMENT UNIVERSAL© UNIVERSAL PICTURES HOME ENTERTAINMENT STARRING KELLY CLARKSON JANELLE MONÁE WANDA SYKES EMMA ROBERTS GABRIEL IGLESIAS WANG LEEHOM NICK JONAS BLAKE SHELTON BEBE REXHA CHARLI XCX LIZZO AND PITBULL WHAT COULD GO WRONG? DESPICABLE ME™ MINION MAYHEM UNIVERSAL STUDIOS HOLLYWOOD UNIVERSAL ORLANDO RESORT ©2017 Universal Studios. All Rights Reserved. THE FOLLOWING PREVIEW HAS BEEN APPROVED TO ACCOMPANY THIS FEATURE BY THE MOTION PICTURE ASSOCIATION OF AMERICA, INC.® www.filmratings.com www.mpaa.org ILLUMINATION the creators of DESPICABLE ME can’t wait to show you what they have coming up ILLUMINATION PRESENTS THE SECRET LIFE OF PETS 2 ILLUMINATION PRESENTS THE SECRET LIFE OF PETS 2 ©2018 UNIVERSAL STUDIOS & AMBLIN ENTERTAINMENT, INC. ALL RIGHTS RESERVED. ILLUMINATION ENTERTAINMENT UNIVERSAL© UNIVERSAL PICTURES HOME ENTERTAINMENT PLAY FBI ANTI-PIRACY WARNING HOMELAND SECURITY INVESTIGATIONS SPECIAL AGENT The unauthorized reproduction or distribution of this copyrighted work is illegal. Criminal copyright infringement is investigated by federal law enforcement agencies and is punishable by up to 5 years in prison and a fine of $250,000. NATIONAL INTELLECTUAL PROPERTY RIGHTS COORDINATION CENTER Piracy is not a victimless crime. For more information on how digital theft harms the economy, please visit www.iprcenter.gov THIS MOTION PICTURE HAS BEEN RATED PG PARENTAL GUIDANCE SUGGESTED Some Material May Not Be Suitable for Children BRIEF RUDE HUMOR® BY THE CLASSIFICATION AND RATING ADMINISTRATION MOTION PICTURE ASSOCIATION OF AMERICA, INC.® www.filmratings.com www.mpaa.org UNIVERSAL A COMCAST COMPANY ILLUMINATION PRESENTED IN ASSOCIATION WITH DENTSU INC./FUJI TELEVISION NETWORK, INC. Special Thanks To Takashi Ishihara THIS MOTION PICTURE HAS BENEFITED FROM THE TAX CREDIT FOR THE PRODUCTION OF FOREIGN MOTION PICTURES IN FRANCE. With Thanks Susan Brandt Valérie Lépine Frédérique Bredin Françoise Pams Raphaël Keller Marc Tessier Masakazu Kubo Karl Zobel and in memory of our dear friend Herb Cheyette THIS MOTION PICTURE USED SUSTAINABILITY STRATEGIES TO REDUCE ITS CARBON EMISSIONS AND ENVIRONMENTAL IMPACT. GREEN is UNIVERSAL deluxe® technicolor deluxe technicolor digital cinema DOLBY ATMOS®+VISION™ Auro 11.1 by Barco OPTIMIZED FOR IMAX® THEATRES dts X™ NO.51723 MOTION PICTURE ASSOCIATION OF AMERICA, INC.® THIS PICTURE MADE UNDER THE JURISDICTION OF IATSE® AFFILIATED WITH A.F.L.-C.I.O.-C.L.C. COPYRIGHT © 2018 UNIVERSAL STUDIOS All Rights Reserved. Animated Universal Studios Logo © 2013 Universal Studios is the author of this motion picture for purposes of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. THIS MOTION PICTURE IS PROTECTED UNDER THE LAWS OF THE UNITED STATES AND OTHER COUNTRIES. UNAUTHORIZED DUPLICATION, DISTRIBUTION OR EXHIBITION MAY RESULT IN CIVIL LIABILITY AND CRIMINAL PROSECUTION. THE CHARACTERS AND EVENTS DEPICTED IN THIS PHOTOPLAY ARE FICTITIOUS. ANY SIMILARITY TO ACTUAL PERSONS, LIVING OR DEAD, IS PURELY COINCIDENTAL. Any views or opinions expressed in interviews or commentary are those of the individuals speaking and do not necessarily represent the views or opinions of Universal Pictures Home Entertainment, its parent, or any of its affiliates or employees. Look for it on DVD and Blu-ray™. All films and promotions may not be available in all territories. deluxe®